The best bad luck
by Moon Midnight
Summary: A Edward Cullen acontecimientos extraños lo han perseguido desde su infancia, culpando a su mala suerte, se ha vuelto seriamente supersticioso ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a una castaña de ojos chocolates que en lo único que cree es la ciencia?"


Disclairmer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la genia de Stephenie Meyer.

No sean malas conmigo, si no les gusta la historia háganmelo saber :D Gracias

The best bad luck

— ¿Todo tiene que ser de ese color?—dijo Alice y note su incredulidad mientras sostenía un par de calcetines de color verde entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, como si la prenda tuviera una enfermedad mortal.

—No, puedes escoger colores como el rojo, amarillo y el verde, pero sabes el verde es mi favorito—murmuré observándola arrugando la nariz.

Alice decía que renovar mi guardarropa era todo "un reto de la moda" y que terminaba con dolor de cabeza. Pero yo no la obligaba así que se pudra.

Sentí que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formaba en mi boca.

—Si no fuera tu melliza diría que fuiste adoptado y que tus padres verdaderos viven en Irlanda— sólo pude fruncirle el ceño que no pudo ver ya que su vista viajaba por toda la tienda buscando algo para mí. — ¡Mira esto! Tiene un buen corte y se verá muy bien en ti, contrasta con tus ojos y tu cabello— dijo dando saltitos en tanto sostenía una camiseta color blanco de manga corta y en el centro de esta se encontraba un trébol de tres hojas.

—No usare eso, nunca.

— ¡Que! ¿ y ahora por qué?— empezaba a notar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Apunté la camiseta como si fuera un virus mortal.

— Obsérvala — Alice me envió una mirada de fastidio y en seguida volvió su vista a ella para examinarla.

—Edward... es perfecta. Tiene un buen corte y un bastante grande trébol de tres hoj...

— ¡Exacto!

— ¡Exacto! ¿Qué? —me mordí la lengua para no reírme en su cara, ahora roja. Encontraba esto muy divertido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que el Trébol que está en la camiseta tiene tres hojas y el que yo busco tiene cuatro hojas, Alice. —dije con voz calmada tratando de no perder los estribos.

—Eddie — su tono no me gustaba — ¡Eso que tiene que ver! — me gritó. Estaba preparando mi mejor discurso cuando una voz suave interrumpió nuestra charla.

—Mucho, Alice — habló una joven con cabello castaño-rojizo con voz tranquila mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios rosas, lo que provocó que la parte baja de mi estómago sintiera cosquillas.

— ¡Bella!—sorprendentemente la actitud de mi hermana cambio de casi explosión a el gato de Alice in Wonderland, abrazando a la chica cosquillas.

— ¿Qué tal?— su voz empezaba hacerse adictiva a mis oídos. "Bella" enfocó su vista en mi pasando a Alice — ¿Es tu novio?

—Claro que no, es mi mellizo Edward— dijo Alice apuntándome con su dedo pulgar –Edward ella es una amiga de la universidad de Londres, Be…

—Isabella Swan— extendió su pálida mano hacia a mí en tanto acomodaba un travieso mechón que había salido de su casi perfecto peinado.

—Edward Cullen – tomé su mano y una descarga eléctrica paso entre nosotros al tocarnos y no pude evitar soltar un "Ouch" soltándola inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, supongo que teníamos diferente corriente eléctrica. El material de esta ropa no me convenció esta mañana— murmuró tocando la textura de sus jeans y su chaqueta con un pequeño átomo en la parte superior derecha.

—No lo creo Bella, yo creo que fue un flechazo recuerdo cuando toque a jazz paso lo mismo— dijo Alice con voz soñadora, hasta ese momento había olvidado su presencia en la tienda.

—No me digas Bella— la castaña miro a Alice frunciendo levemente el ceño y añadió mirándome fijamente – Prefiero que me llamen Isabella.

Solo asentí.

—Bella se escucha genial, aparte así es como te llama Charlie.

—Sí, pero Charlie es mi progenitor. El tiene derecho de modificar el nombre que me ha dado— dijo con firmeza haciendo notar levemente su molestia.

—Okay, okay ¡tienes muchas cosas que contarme! ¿Qué haces en Seattle? ¿Has teni…

— ¿Te llaman la atención los tréboles de cuatro hojas? pensé que los artículos que brindaban suerte habían pasado de moda—dijo ignorando el interrogatorio de Alice.

—No es cuestión de moda— empezaba a dejar de agradarme. Me miró con algo de confusión.

—Lamentablemente tiene razón. Edward es _superstitieux__ – _explicó Alice diciendo la última palabra en francés tomando mi muñeca izquierda en donde se encontraban un par de amuletos, que había comprado la semana pasada, señalándolos como evidencia.

Isabella me miró con comprensión.

—Ahora entiendo el detalle del número de hojas del trébol— me sonrió y casi sonrío de vuelta a no ser por Alice.

—¿Me pueden explicar?

Abrí la boca para llamarla boba pero la voz de Isabella me cortó.

—El trébol de tres hojas no tiene nada en especial, en cambio el trébol de cuatro hojas simboliza buena suerte.

—Todos los tréboles me parecían igual— dijo Alice perpleja. Mi hermana no era muy inteligente.

Isabella soltó una risita al ver la expresión de la pelinegra. El sonido del Big Ben hizo que apartara su atención de Alice para centrarse en el aparato que se encontraba en su chaqueta.

—Disculpa— dijo levantando su dedo índice en dirección a nosotros pidiendo un momento para atender su llamada. Asintió un par de veces y murmuró un "hasta unos minutos" para colgar su no tan moderno celular— Disculpen, por segunda vez pero me tengo que retirar.

Se acercó a Alice para abrazarla y prometer llamarle para ponerse al corriente, cuando caminó hacia mí su aroma a fresas inundó mis sentidos.

—Nos vemos Edward – me dijo con un guiño saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

Me detuve a procesa lo que había pasado hasta que mi melliza me desconcentró con un escandaloso "Uy".

Tomé las pocas prendas en donde los colores verde y rojo predominaban para llevarlas a la dependienta.

—Quiero estas— demandé entregándole la tarjeta de crédito.

Claramente la camiseta del trébol de tres hojas no estaba entre ellas.


End file.
